Xithion's Gift
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: While running outside the castle after curfew, Sirius is Turned into a vampire. He's not very keen on the idea of taking Snape as his servant, but when Snape falls gravely ill, he needs to make a fast decision. SLASH RLLM and SSSB.
1. A Vampire's Servant

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I've been planning to write this fic for at least half a year. Now, I'm finally going to try to actually make it. If anyone read those all-dialogue fics of the Vampire Series that I've deleted by now, you'll notice that the fic is based on them.

Oh, and about the weird title... Mostly it's because I wanted a fic title that would begin with an 'x' -- I'm close to filling the alphabets now! It does have an explanation, though, it's not just randomly picked. You'll just have to wait and see.

Implied SLASH RL/LM in this chapter. And I'm very well aware I got Lucius's age wrong -- I did it on purpose, as this is an AU anyway.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Prologue:

A Vampire's Servant

* * *

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her favourite patient, making a gesture with her hands that indicated he could put his shirt back on. "Okay, I do believe that was it, Remus. I see nothing wrong with your health, at least nothing out of the usual symptoms of your Lycanthropy. Is there still something you wanted to ask?" 

Remus hesitated, stopping buttoning up his shirt. "Um... In fact, there is. But, I don't really know..."

Poppy chuckled a bit. Remus had always been such a shy boy, it was just another thing that made him so adorable. "You know you can ask me anything. Now, come on. What is it?"

The werewolf chewed his lower lip. "Well... During last summer, I..."

"Yes?" probed Poppy. She was getting very interested now.

Remus drew a deep breath. Then he finally said, "During last summer, I became a vampire's servant."

Now Poppy couldn't help but blink in surprise. Well, this was certainly one thing she hadn't been expecting to hear. "Well, that's definitely surprising, but... Did you do it voluntarily?"

"Of course I did!" exclaimed the boy fiercely. Seemingly he was going to defend his decision in the matter.

The mediwitch raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Oh yes, of course, forgive me... I just had to ask. Who it is? No, don't say, let me guess. Somebody from this school?" Well, of course it would be. How otherwise could they be around whenever they needed to feed from the werewolf?

Remus nodded at this. "Yes, it is," he said in confirmation.

"That doesn't leave that much options," Poppy mused. "Is it a boy or a girl you're serving?"

"A boy. A year older than I," the werewolf told her, again chewing his lip.

"It's not Lucius Malfoy, is it?" asked Poppy in a slightly teasing manner.

To this, Remus didn't respond with words. However, a rather pretty blush crept to his face.

The witch laughed a bit at the fiercely blushing boy. "So, it is him. What it is you wanted to ask about it?"

Remus smiled a bit nervously before asking his question. "Are there any special notices about my health, for example my eating habits, that I should take especially care of?"

Poppy smiled soothingly in response to him. "Well, the most important thing is that you can't eat any garlic, because it might damage Lucius through your blood, too. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Now, then," Poppy said. "Like you probably know, Lucius has this far received a special potion, so his need for blood shouldn't be as great as with freshly-turned vampires. However, he's also young. Do you think he feeds too much from you?" she asked then, slightly worried.

Remus shrugged, looking indifferent. "I couldn't really say. How much is too much?"

"After he's fed off you, do you ever feel dizzy, or have you ever fainted?"

The boy worried his lower lip. "Yes, I do feel a bit faint... But it always goes over after a few seconds."

Poppy clicked her tongue. "If it truly goes over soon, then it's maybe not any reason to worry about," she said thoughtfully. "Still, there's a possibility that he drinks too much, both because he's young and therefore has a stronger thirst for blood, and because he's been drinking the potion and isn't used to control himself. Therefore, I think it'd be best if you took care of yourself in this matter, too."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And how'd that happen?"

Poppy chuckled slightly, then opened the top drawer of her desk, taking something out from it and placing it on the table. "Well, I happen to have here something that maybe interests you, too..."

Remus gasped as he saw what she was offering to him. "Blood chocolate? I didn't even know that exists!"

She smiled at him. Yes, Remus had always been fond on chocolate. "Yeah, it's a whole new type of candy. You know the blood lollipops Honeydukes sells for vampires? Even though vampires do like them, they're a bit too strong for anyone else - also vampires' servants. So, the company that makes the lollipops decided to create this chocolate, meant especially for those who are voluntarily letting some vampire feed off them."

"So, I can both take care of my health and eat chocolate, at the same time?" Remus grinned.

"Exactly. Eat this, like I'm sure you'll do, and you don't have to worry -- although I'm going to have a little talk with Lucius. He has to understand that he can feed absolutely no more than he needs to live."

"Lucius would never do that!" exclaimed the boy fiercely. Then he said hesitantly, "But... Poppy..."

"Yes, my dear boy?" She was smiling brightly. It was sweet how he was defending his boyfriend.

"Last full moon, Lucius was with me," the young wizard said, his voice very quiet. "He managed to keep me under control, the wolf's mind couldn't get over me... I didn't damage myself at all."

"Really? That's brilliant!" Poppy beamed. "Of course I knew about the theory, that a vampire could control a werewolf serving him, but I didn't know for sure. So you're not dangerous anymore?"

Remus nodded in confirmation. "It appears so. But, we spoke about it, and I have to admit that I would feel more comfortable if I, or, rather, _we_, still spent the full moon nights in the Shrieking Shack. If he lost the control, I could never forgive myself the results of it. I don't want to risk anything."

"I understand." She nodded slowly. Then, with a bit of mischievous hint in her voice, she changed the topic. "Now, do tell me Remus, do you serve Lucius in other means also, not only with your blood?"

He again blushed ever so sweetly. "Um... Er... I... Well..." He seemingly couldn't say anything coherent.

Poppy, however, could not be merciful and just let it drop. She wanted to know. "For example, do you help him dealing with the sexual desire that always follows a vampire's feeding?"

"POPPY!" exclaimed Remus. His cheeks were now crimson with embarrassment.

The mediwitch, however, merely chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. No need for blushing, Remus, it's perfectly normal that the servant also fulfills their master's sexual needs. In fact, I think that all vampires and their servants are also lovers, it's only natural because of the deep bond between them."

"Um..." Remus hesitated for a moment, then realized that it didn't matter much anymore. Poppy knew already the truth. "Well, yes," he said then. "I and Lucius are indeed lovers."

"You are taking care of precaution, aren't you?" asked Poppy then -- ever the mother hen, especially when it came to Remus. "As you know, werewolves are capable of pregnancy, no matter what's their gender."

Remus nodded in confirmation. "Yes, we've been very careful far from the start."

Now, Poppy smiled, satisfied with what she heard. Well, Remus had always been such a sensible young man. "So I can rest my nights without worrying. Are you going to tell somebody about your relationship?"

"N-no," stuttered the young werewolf, "at least, not yet. My friends might not understand, and the Slytherins certainly would not. But we've got all planned out. When Lucius graduates, he'll stay here, assisting our Potions Master. And once I get out of school as well, we'll buy an apartment where we can live together. And then, we're going to tell all our friends."

She smiled at his now determined expression. Such a sweet boy he was. "A good plan, I might say. Now, if you don't have anything else to ask or tell about, I do believe your friends are already waiting for you."

"Yeah, I should go. Goodbye, Poppy, and thank you." With that, Remus started to hurry towards the door.

Poppy smiled at the retreating boy's back. "No problem, my boy. ...Oh, and Remus?"

"Yes?" asked the young werewolf, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

Again, the mediwitch smiled warmly at him. "Congratulations... And good luck. Take care, my boy."

Remus flashed her a bright smile. "I will, Poppy."

And with that, he exited the Infirmary.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Sirius sees something shocking when he's going around the school after curfew. However, even more shocked he is by what happens when he tries to leave the scene as soon as possible.


	2. The Vampire's Secret

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Some more of this. Like sometimes happens (at least to me), this chap just became longer than I'd originally thought of and, 'cause I couldn't probably write all other chapters as long, I had to cut it. So, it won't have everything I promised last time.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 1:

Secret of the Vampire

* * *

"Oi, Remus! What have you done with your family jewels?" 

The werewolf turned immediately towards James, a sharp gaze in his amber eyes. It maybe would have been more threatening if he hadn't been standing in the middle of their dormitory, dripping water, clad in only a towel that was wrapped around his slim hips. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, don't take it that way, you perv," said the bespectacled boy, who had known even before speaking how his words would be taken. "I meant of course that old necklace of your grandmother's. As far as I remember, you've never taken it away. So, where it is now?"

"James's right," Peter said, now looking at the werewolf and noticing the absence of the object in question. "I've never seen you taking it away, aside from the full moons. Have you lost it?"

"No, I haven't," Remus said, walking to his own bed. They could well see the countless scars on his pale skin, and couldn't suppress a shiver each. Opening his trunk, somehow managing to keep the towel from falling, Remus took out a small box. "See?" he said, opening it. "I still have it, well and safe."

The other boys glanced at him. They saw him putting his fingertips into the box and then raising them again. This time, there was something on his hand. A golden chain, with a small but elaborate crucifix of the same metal hanging on it. Remus brought it up to lips to place a soft kiss on it -- merely a learnt habit, with no religional meaning -- and then replaced it in the box. "I'm still keeping it, I just don't wear it."

"What? My, my, Remus, you bad little boy," laughed James. "What will your grandmother say now?"

The werewolf shrugged, starting to dress himself. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I'm not wearing it. It's so... girly." At this, they all gaped at him. Being thought girly had never stopped Remus from wearing his necklace. He'd got it from his dear and beloved Muggle grandmother when he'd been just a little boy, and had always kept it on his neck ever since, well, other than at full moon nights, anyway.

"Don't believe him," they heard Sirius's voice from the fourth boy's bed, where he'd been lying, appearing to be asleep but obviously not so. "I bet he's just got a boyfriend who's teasing him about it. You know him -- everything for the family, unless it's for love. Nothing else would make him abandon the necklace."

"Woah, is that true?" asked James with a broad grin. "Little Moonie has a boyfriend? Oh, this has been truly waited for! Who ever might take somebody who's more interested in books than in kissing?"

"Another bookworm, I'm sure," Peter joined into the teasing. "Hey, maybe he's turned straight and is now dating Pince! Wouldn't that be rich?" Then, the three other boys laughed, while Remus flushed.

"Now, let's not tease our poor Moony anymore," James said, grinning broadly at the half-dressed, heavily blushing werewolf. "He'll tell us when he's ready. Won't you, Moony?" he asked then.

"Of course I will," the werewolf replied quite honestly. "But not yet. Certainly not yet."

"Ooh, secrets! Big, dirty secrets! Who would he keep in dark from us? Maybe he's dating some Slytherin and we don't know of it?" suggested Sirius, now sitting up with a broad grin on his face.

They all laughed. If any of the others noticed that neither Sirius's nor Remus's laughter was all that genuine, they at least never commented on it. These two boys, however, were soon both deep in their thoughts.

Sirius didn't want to share his thoughts with the others -- which was rather surprising, considering that he'd always been the most talkative of them all. These thoughts, however, were not something he could share.

The fact that he no more wore his small golden crucifix was not the only recent change in Remus. Maybe it was the only one James and Peter noticed, and at the very least it was the only one they had commented on, but Sirius never missed anything, and he'd noticed more. Like how Remus no more ate garlic bread, even though he used to love it before, and like he was even paler than before, which was saying something. Like how he spent much less time outside than before, and slipped away at odd times, often at night.

And then there was the fact that he no more had his old school bag, the one on the edge of which his mother had embroidered a wild rose pattern. It might have looked girly somewhere else, but in the corner of Remus's black leather school bag, it oddly hadn't been so, instead being a symbol of masculinity and wildness. Now Remus had a new schoolbag, one with no embroidery patterns. There'd been no reason for Remus to change his bag; he'd loved his old one, and, as far as Sirius knew, he hadn't accidentally broken or lost it. In fact, he could swear he'd seen it in Remus's trunk just some days earlier.

What bothered him most was not some particular one of these signs of strangeness in his friend. Instead, it was the fact that they all now applied to him -- and that they had all appeared immediately after they'd returned to Hogwarts from the summer holiday, half of which Remus had spent in some unknown location.

It wasn't like he'd suspected his friend of being a vampire, no. As a werewolf, he was already a Dark Creature, and couldn't be Turned into another. Even if he hadn't known that, the way how gently and easily Remus had just handled his old necklace would have proved it. However, all these signs together might very well mean one thing -- that a vampire had Remus under his control, and was feeding from him.

It would have been perfect, like Sirius had to admit. There was no fear of the blood servant being even accidentally Turned and thus made useless for a source of blood, and any weakness and paleness couldn't be told aside from the usual symptoms Remus got around full moons. Brilliant, even.

Now that he had figured it out, however, he still had two things to do: To find out who was the vampire keeping Remus in their clutches, and to free his friend from that servitude.

And to accomplish that, he would have to follow Remus the next time the werewolf left the dormitory.

* * *

Sirius held his breath as he quietly crept through the corridors under the Invisibility Cloak that he'd nicked from Peter. He had to be extremely careful. Remus had a wondrous sense of smell, and thus he had to make sure that whenever there was some slight breeze from a random corner of the castle he had to have Remus between it and himself. Also, as the werewolf every now and then turned around and glanced around as if to make sure that he was not being followed, he always had to still, hold his breath, and hope that he would not cause the tiniest sound. He almost feared that Remus might hear his heart beating. 

At last, however, the werewolf stopped in front of a small room. Hesitating a bit at first, he soon pushed determinedly the door open. Unfortunately to Sirius, the door was closed immediately, before he could slip inside. Cursing inwardly, he pressed his ear against the smooth surface of the ancient door.

"So you came at last," said a vaguely familiar voice he couldn't really place anywhere. "I was already beginning to wonder whether you'd come at all. That you had forgotten me, or something."

"Never would I forget _you_, love," replied Remus's soft voice. Then there was some shuffling of clothing, and then Remus sighed audibly. "Oh, it's been so long," he murmured quietly.

"Long? We met last two days ago," the other voice replied with a rather tempting tone. "Just how horny are you, my dear?" More shuffling of clothing, a half suppressed giggle.

"No more horny than any normal sixteen-year-old boy," replied Remus's voice, slightly amused. "But that is certainly more than enough. Is it getting too much for you? Too old to keep up with me?"

"Stick your head in your arse," the other voice muttered. "And no, no comments about 'what you'd rather stick up there'. I've had enough of that kind of jokes -- from _first_-years."

Sirius was slowly starting to relax. It sounded like Remus really had only a secret lover -- not that it would have been good, but at least there weren't any vampires involved. It'd been just his vivid imagination.

Just then, however, he heard a quiet groan from Remus, and then the distant sound of firm sucking. Not thinking about anything else, he dropped the hood of the Invisibility cloak off his head, pushed the door open, and then rushed inside, determined to see who was there with Remus.

However, when he saw the two people inside, he froze. True, Remus was one of them. The other one, however, was what surprised and terrified him, and the thing he was doing.

Lucius Malfoy, the very epitome of Slytherin, was holding Remus in his arms in a way that could be only called loving. Remus was not hugging him back, instead, the werewolf was just desperately clutching on the tall blond's clothes. The reason for this was evident as well. Malfoy's mouth was resting firmly on the base of Remus's pale neck, a tiny trail of blood escaping the corner of his mouth. The Slytherin's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Both had discarded their robes, and Remus's shirt was undone and hanging on his elbows, baring his shoulders and neck to the hungry beast.

Just as Sirius stared at this horrifying scene, unable to move, the vampire's eyes snapped open. In an instant, he withdrew his mouth from Remus's neck, then, under Sirius's horrified eyes, sealed the tiny wound with one lick of his now crimson tongue. He never broke the eyecontact he now had with Sirius.

Remus, however, let go of Malfoy's shirt. "What now, Lucius?" he asked. "I can't believe you're full yet! Why --" He turned around, and saw his frozen friend in the doorway. "Merlin," he whispered. "Sirius..."

But Sirius didn't listen to whatever he was going to say. Instead, he just turned around and started to run, hurrying down the corridor as quickly as his feet would carry him. He no more cared about saving Remus. He only had to escape. Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that something could be that morbid and terrifying. And what scared him most that Remus had also seemed to enjoy it. The poor guy was probably under some horrifying vampire spell. Like he didn't have enough problems already.

Sirius had to escape before the vampire got him, too. He just had to...

* * *

A/N: 

Next chapter: Sirius runs into a vampire... Who has _not_ good intentions.


	3. The Vampires' Battle

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: In this chapter, you'll find out where the name Xithion comes from.

I had fun while writing this. I hope you'll have fun while reading it.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 2:

The Vampires' Battle

* * *

For a moment, Remus and Lucius both just stood there, frozen. Then, the werewolf slowly turned towards the other young wizard. "Was - was that Sirius" he asked, like he hadn't believed it at all. 

The blond, however, merely nodded grimly, starting to quickly button Remus's shirt. "I'm afraid so" he then sighed. "Come on. We have to catch him and explain before he tells the whole school." Without another word, he finished buttoning Remus's shirt, then started to run to the direction the darkhaired teen had disappeared to, obviously expecting Remus to follow him.

Not bothering to reply, Remus grabbed their robes, pulled his own on, then fell into a pace with the vampire. As both were Dark creatures, he had no problem staying beside his boyfriend... lover... whatever. His feet taking care of the running and Lucius leading the way, he found himself with time to think.

Mostly he just wondered what he was going to tell Sirius. How could he explain something he didn't wholly understand himself? For he didn't really know what had brought him and Lucius together, only that it was for the better to both of them, not for worse.

Meeting the young vampire had been easy enough. They both lived in the same, almost entirely wizard-habited area, in the middle of which stood the Gloomwood, a Wizarding forest even more dangerous than the Forbidden Forest. However, it was only a danger to humans, not to creatures of the Dark. Therefore, Remus had been on a late walk, when he'd come across a vampire feeding from a deer. Knowing that he was not at any danger unless he challenged the vampire - a feeding vampire would not start a fight, and even otherwise vampires and werewolves were wary of each other - he had been just about to continue his walk. Just then, however, the vampire had turned around. They both had stood there, frozen.

Of course it hadn't been much of a surprise. Remus had known of Malfoy and the few other vampires who lived at Hogwarts, just like the vampires had all known of him. The Dark creatures of the castle all lived in an unspoken agreement to never mention their "conditions" so to speak, not even to each other. But meeting Malfoy in a corridor and smelling the true reason for his paleness was nothing like this.

For a moment Malfoy had just stood there, staring at him with eyes that had turned silver from his feeding. His blond hair and black robes had been just as tidy as always, his aristocratic posture always the same. But the unnaturally red lips and the tiny stream of blood escaping the corner of his mouth had shown that this was definitely not just a usual encounter. There'd been something stunning in the vampire.

After the first mutual shock, Malfoy had smirked and bowed a little. "I'm sorry to disturb your walk, Mr. Lupin" he had said. "Could we perhaps talk more later" And, on a moment of Gryffindor daring, Remus had invited Malfoy to his home the following day. What was even more surprising was that the blond had accepted, and eventually actually shown up at the Lupins' house.

They had talked a lot that day, sitting in the Lupins' garden. Lucius, it had turned out, had become a vampire when he'd been nine, while Remus had been Turned as early as at five years of age. Like the werewolf had also discovered to his great surprise, the Malfoy heir was a lot better company than he seemed to be at school. Sure, he was a bit snobbish and vain, but all in all, he wasn't a bad guy. So, when Lucius had told of a potion his father had developed so that he didn't need a human servant nor had he to attack random victims, Remus had offered his own blood to the blond.

True, it had taken some convincing. Lucius had asked if he truly knew what it would mean - not just blood, but also love and sex, not just one time, but a lifelong bond. And Remus had been sure.

They had gone to Remus's room after that. Rather hesitantly, Lucius had taken away all his silver jewellery, and Remus had taken off his golden crucifix necklace. Then Lucius had placed his mouth on Remus's neck, fangs bared. After the first sting of pain to Remus as the sharp fangs of the vampire sank to his flesh, it had been a pure heaven to them both. The next time Remus had paid any attention to his surroundings he had been lying in his bed, tightly enveloped in Lucius's arms, and both his and Lucius's mother had been standing in the doorway of his room, small smiles on their lips.

So, after a long chat with both of their parents - Remus's mother had invited Lucius's parents over when she'd gone to check on the boys and found them both sound asleep in Remus's bed - they had agreed that this required certain arrangements. So, to be nearer to the vampire he was serving, Remus had moved to the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer holiday. And, to be honest, he had been truly happy.

Sure, he had been going to tell his friends, but not before they graduated. Now, however, Sirius had seemingly found out by himself, and it would be a hell to explain.

Just then, however, Lucius stopped, and cursed aloud. Remus noticed that they were in the Entrance Hall - and the doors out of the school were open. He glanced at the vampire on his side, and was startled to see the grey in the cool eyes being now replaced with a blazing silver - a sign of a vampire feeding or fighting.

"Your friend has gone outside" Lucius said briefly to answer his questioning gaze. "But there's also a vampire on the grounds - not one of us 'tamed' ones of the school, but one of the Forbidden Forest."

Remus swallowed. Sirius was now in a real danger. Not stopping to think any further, he rushed outside in hopes of finding his friend. "Sirius" he called. "Sirius"

At first, there was no response, and he just stood there. Then, however, Lucius was on his side, and they both started to run again. A werewolf and a vampire, both of them now followed the trail of Sirius's scent.

They hadn't gotten far, though, when their sharp ears caught a scream. Lucius, whose vampire instincts immediately told him what was going on, cursed again. Remus, who could very well guess, paled in fear.

The next moment they saw a frightening sight. Sirius had been attacked by a vampire, but he wasn't fighting back. The vampire was sucking his blood, and it had obviously used its powers to make him freeze. This terrified Remus - Sirius who didn't fight back was not really Sirius. Sirius never gave up.

Then, however, he no more had time to think. Lucius, who just a second ago had been standing on his side, was now in front of the other vampire. "Let go of the boy" he hissed, his silver eyes blazing and fangs bare.

The other vampire took his mouth away from Sirius's neck, but didn't release him. "Who are you to raise against me" he asked mockingly. "This is my catch, tamed child. Go back to play."

"I am Lucius Malfoy" replied Lucius with an icy voice. There was no hint of fear in him. "And that 'catch' of yours is not yours to have. He is a member of my servant's pack, and I am claiming him."

"Really" Now, the strange vampire finally let go of Sirius, and the teenager fell to the ground, unmoving. "Well, tamed child, I am Xithion Mirk, and I, too, am claiming this boy. Will you fight for him"

Lucius's eyes flashed with a fierce light. "Yes, I will" he replied. And before Remus could say or do anything, the two vampires were already fighting at full blast.

The werewolf stared for a moment as Lucius and the other vampire - Xithion Mirk - started to fight. At first they used fangs and nails, but then the other vampire turned into a wolf, and Lucius followed suit. So, a white wolf and a black one were soon tumbling over the grass, growling and clawing and biting. Shivering in fear for his mate - his servant's bond with Lucius had triggered his wolf side to mate with the Slytherin - he then turned towards his friend. Rushing to Sirius's side when the fight moved a bit away from him, Remus had just enough time to drag the Grim Animagus away before the vampire's fight moved back to the place where it had originally been started.

With growing dread, Remus noticed that Sirius's pulse was quickly weakening. His friend looked deathly pale, and the wound on his neck was still bleeding. Looking at where his mate was fighting, he noticed to his great delight that Lucius was winning. However, his heart was immediately filled with dread as he noticed the blood that tainted the wolf's platinum fur, and he knew that not all of it was Xithion Mirk's. The elder vampire had maybe been too sure of himself, but seemingly not much.

Just as he was about to cry out for Lucius, however, the light-furred wolf sank its unnaturally sharp teeth to the other wolf's throat. The black wolf immediately turned back to his human form - a sure sign that the vampire was dead. Moments later, Lucius was also in his human form and walking nearer. He did have bleeding wounds, though, which worried Remus. Not many things could make a vampire bleed - only wild roses, and other Dark creatures, that was about it. And mere bleeding might prove fatal to their kind.

"How is your friend" asked Lucius as soon as he reached Remus's side. "Has he lost much blood."

Remus bit his lip. "I fear so" he said quietly. "His pulse is weakening, and..." He swallowed.

Lucius kneeled down next to Sirius's unmoving body. Not hesitating, he raised the boy's hand up to his face, pierced one fingertip with his fang, and smelled. Then he licked it, and cursed aloud.

"What now" asked Remus, really startled. "What's wrong"

"He's lost almost all of his blood" Lucius replied"the bastard apparently tried to suck him dry. I'm afraid that even if we tried to take him to the Infirmary, we wouldn't get him there in time."

At that, Remus paled even further. "No" he whispered, his eyes wide with fear. "He can't... he can't die..."

Lucius took one glance at his servant, who was now staring at his deathly pale friend, tears veiling the warm amber eyes. Then, the vampire made his decision.

"He will not die" he said soothingly. "I promise you, Remus, he will not die." Then, he bared his arm, where a wound was still bleeding. Not hesitating anymore, he then placed the wound on Sirius's lips. At first his blood only soaked the unconscious teen's face, but then the mouth underneath latched tightly onto him and started sucking. Lucius drew a sharp breath as he felt the blood leaving his body into the firmly sucking mouth. The feeling was definitely not unpleasant, and he briefly wondered if this was what Remus felt when he was feeding from his servant.

Soon the wound stopped bleeding, like a vampire's wounds always did. However, from the Dark magic that tingled in the air he knew that he'd already managed to make a difference. Sirius Black would not die yet, not that night, not by Xithion Mirk's malicious doing.

Now he took his arm away from the dark-haired teen's mouth. Glancing up at Remus, he found the werewolf watching him with wide eyes. "You Turned him." That was all that Remus said.

"Yes, I did" Lucius admitted. "It was the only way to save him. He still will need healing to survive, but at least he will now live until we get him to the Infirmary and not die on the way there."

"I - thank you." After saying this, Remus lifted Sirius into his arms. "Come on now" he said softly. "You obviously need healing as well, you've lost quite a lot of blood. It's not good for you."

"I'm coming, don't worry." And then, Lucius promptly fainted on the spot.

Remus sighed. Then he arranged Sirius on one of his shoulders and lifted Lucius's lightweight body on the other. Thus using his werewolf strength on his full advantage, he started the journey back to the school.

* * *

Next chapter: Either Sirius wakes up in the Infirmary... Or Remus/Lucius interaction. I haven't really decided yet which one will come first. 


	4. The Vampire's Love

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I finally got around to write some more about our favourite little vampire(s). I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 3:

The Vampire's Love

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the Infirmary. Remus was sitting on a chair, eyeing the two pale forms on the hospital beds in front of him. His lover, and his best friend. Both had lost a lot of blood -- and now, both were vampires, too. Madam Pomfrey had pulled him aside and with extreme seriousness in her voice told him that it might be possible that neither of them made it. Especially Sirius's condition, she had said, looked bad. 

Remus closed his eyes briefly. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. Sure, he hardly was responsible of what some stray vampire had decided to do, but Sirius had been outside only because he'd fled in shock. If Remus had told his friends, that would have never happened. And then Lucius had started to fight with the vampire just because Sirius was Remus's pack member. It was all because of him.

Sure, it had been a mutual decision not to tell anybody, but still, Remus couldn't help but feel guilty. Both their parents approved of their relationship, and Lucius hardly cared about what his friends would think. Therefore, it was obvious that it was only because of Remus's shyness and his hesitation that they hadn't told anybody yet. And thus, it was his fault that Sirius had run off. All the consequences were his faults, too.

Frankly, Remus was scared. Very scared. Both his friend and lover had been rather pale before, Lucius even more so than Sirius, but now they both were grey rather than white. Both had lost a whole lot of blood, enough that it might prove fatal, and Remus knew it just as well as Madam Pomfrey.

It frustrated the werewolf, to be unable to help. He'd just sat there earlier, watching the school nurse pour blood replacement potions into the other two teens, knowing that he could do nothing himself. Lucius had lost far too much blood for him to even try to give his own to replace it all, and for Sirius, that wasn't even a possibility. The freshly Turned vampire was alive only because of Lucius's blood, and now, Madam Pomfrey wasn't too hopeful of even that being enough. Sirius was on the verge of death, as was Lucius. At the moment, both had fallen into a coma.

Remus shivered as he looked at Lucius. The blond's mouth was slightly ajar, his sharp fangs glittering in light. That was really worrying, as a vampire's fangs only came out on their own when the vampire was in an extreme need of blood. Lucius had needed blood even earlier, which was exactly why they had met that night. However, the feeding had been interrupted almost before it had even begun properly, and then, there'd been the fight and finally Sirius sucking his blood. It was certainly not a miracle that Lucius wasn't well, or that Remus was very worried about him.

The werewolf bit his lip. He simply couldn't bear it if Lucius now died of lack of blood. Not only was the thought of losing his lover unbearable all on its own, but it would also be his fault. Lucius had got into the fight to save Remus's friend, his pack member, even though there hadn't been anything for the wizard to win for himself. All in all, he'd been as un-Slytherin-y as a Slytherin could ever be.

And, like it seemed, he would now pay for it. Pay dearly, indeed.

Remus sighed. He really didn't know what he would say to Lucius's parents if the blond died. They had welcomed him into the family with open arms despite his Lycanthropy. He'd and his parents become a part of the very small group of people that ever saw past the Malfoys' mask. True, they were a bit fond on Dark Arts, but definitely not evil. In fact, Mrs. Malfoy was really sweet, and she loved her son more than anything. How could he ever face her and tell her that Lucius was dead because of him?

No, he wouldn't think about that. If he absolutely had to think of Lucius's parents, he could think of the wonderful summer he had spent there. Remus's family was pretty well-doing, but compared with Lucius's, they were poor. The Malfoy Manor was simply huge, even without all its gardens and grounds. So it was a bit cold and stern, true, but with Lucius on his side, he felt comfortable anywhere.

Remus now remembered all his wonderful days there with Lucius, and smiled sadly. Especially well he remembered one day when they'd been walking through the Manor's rose garden.

* * *

A quiet voice broke into Remus's thoughts. "I used to love to come here, you know." 

The werewolf turned around, facing his blond lover. "Really?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Really." Lucius nodded in confirmation. "I can still remember it. Everything was so warm and sunny, so much unlike our house. I used to come here and sit in the middle of the rose bushes, reading or playing or just enjoying the scent of the roses and the warmth of the Sun. My favourite was a bush my Dad had planted the very day I was born. Its roses were almost pure white, but not quite -- they were the same colour as my hair, and of course, I thought that was amazing. Back then I didn't even think that it could be because of magic. Everything else in my world was magical, but not roses. Roses and sunny afternoons."

"And now you've lost those," Remus guessed quietly. Stepping forward, he placed a soothing hand on the elder teen's arm. He felt the vampire tense for a moment, then slowly relax.

"That's true," replied Lucius quietly. "Well, they can't kill me, and they can't harm me. But I no more find warmth or comfort in sunlight -- instead, it burns me, blinds me, makes me feel terrified. And roses -- I can't go even near them, I'm too afraid. Especially I'm afraid of the white roses. If I'm wounded, I won't bleed, but if a rose's thorn stings me, I indeed will. Falling into a rose bush might very well mean my death."

"Oh, poor Lucius." Remus sighed as he collected his boyfriend into his arms. "I know what it feels like," he said quietly. "When I was little, I loved playing with my mother's earrings. She had a pair of really large earrings, made of pure silver. I used to sit in her lap and tug at the rings, just a bit so that it didn't hurt. Nowadays, I can't even look at silver without my instincts immediately yelling at me."

At this, Lucius didn't say anything. Instead, he just embraced him tightly.

* * *

A couple of days later, however, Remus was feeling slightly better. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that both Sirius and Lucius would indeed wake up eventually. The other students had only been explained that Sirius had been attacked by some random monster from the Forbidden Forest and that Lucius had saved him, injuring himself in the process. 

Even James and Peter seemed to simply accept this news, which surprised Remus quite a bit. He'd rather have expected them trying to find out exactly what had attacked Sirius, why Lucius had been there to save him, and why Malfoy had done what he had done. However, the other two Marauders had just expressed their concern and demanded to get to see Sirius. That they hadn't got a permission for. Although Sirius and Lucius were better now, they were still both lacking blood, and as they were in a coma and unconscious of their doings, James and Peter might accidentally see their fangs. And that wouldn't do at all.

He was surprised, however, as one day after classes, on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, he was suddenly pulled into an abandoned classroom. Hearing the door being closed and locked, he turned to see his sudden assaulter. To his great surprise, the werewolf looked up to the very pale face of his lover.

"Lucius!" Remus exclaimed. "You are awake!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"That I indeed am," the vampire replied with a dry smile. "I just woke this morning, and Madam Pomfrey now claimed me to be well enough that I could leave the Infirmary. I'll still need to go back once a day for the next week to get a blood replacement potion, though."

"Well, at least you are okay now," Remus said, relieved. "Merlin, I was so worried about you!"

"Well, as you can see, there was no need to be worried." With this, Lucius leant down to place a light kiss on his forehead, the strong arms being wrapped around his waist. The smaller teen whined as Lucius trailed kisses down the side of his face and missed his mouth by a mere inch. Then, however, he completely forgot that as the vampire's kisses started to travel down his neck in a very familiar and pleasant manner. Lucius licked his neck just like he did before every feeding, and Remus shivered in anticipation. However, the blond only placed a yet another light kiss on the base of his neck, then pulled away.

"What's wrong, Lucius?" asked Remus, now really confused. "Why won't you feed?"

"I can't, love," the Slytherin replied. "Madam Pomfrey told me in no uncertain terms that if I am to drink a single drop from you during the next four days or so, or if I do anything that goes past kissing, she will make sure I get expelled. I've just lost a lot of blood; before she's managed to recreate enough blood with her potions and medicines, I might not be able to control my hunger. Without control, I might hurt you -- and if not during the feeding for the hunger, then during the sex for the passion. Lack of blood often causes a vampire to become more aggressive during any sexual intercourse. I don't want to hurt you."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Werewolves get more aggressive a couple of days before and after the full moon," he reminded. "You've never hesitated to sleep with me during those nights."

"You're naturally submissive, Remus," Lucius tried to explain. "At mildest, your 'aggressiveness' is just you being more active. Even at its most, it's just you being the dominative one. With me, it would be much worse. I might do serious harm to you -- and that is something I don't want to do, not ever."

For a moment, Remus just looked at him, amber eyes battling grey. Then, the werewolf sighed, and pressed himself against Lucius's chest. "I love you, Lucius," he muttered. "I was so worried I might lose you..."

The blond tightened his hold on him. "You shouldn't have been worried, Remus," he said quietly. "And I..." After a small pause, he finally forced himself to finish, "I love you, too."

To that, Remus didn't say anything. He just smiled weakly, hiding his smile in the tall blond's chest, enjoying the reassuring warmth of his lover's body.

* * *

Next chapter: **Vampirity**

Sirius wakes up at last.


	5. Vampirity

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Hmh... I'd say that Sirius has some pretty interesting times ahead of him.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 4:

Vampirity

* * *

Sirius blinked as he forced his eyes open. The light was far too bright for his eyes. He heard somebody moving nearby, and then the light dimmed a bit. "Ummm... Where am I?" he asked wearily. 

Now, Poppy Pomfrey's familiar form gave to view as his eyes got used to the light. She smiled soothingly at him and said, "In the Infirmary, dear." Fussing around him, she then continued, "It's well about the time you came around, you've been out for four days already. Your friends are worried sick."

Again, Sirius blinked, then attempted to sit up but found himself too weak to do that. "What happened?" he asked, trying to recall the events before he'd lost his consciousness -- could it truly have been four days ago already? "I only remember that it was night. I ran outside after -- after seeing Remus with Malfoy." The young wizard had to suppress a groan. That was something he did not want to remember, yet he simply couldn't forget it. "Then, something jumped from the bushes... And I don't remember anything else."

Now, Madam Pomfrey sighed, looking concerned for some reason. "You were attacked, Sirius."

"Attacked?" echoed Sirius, confused. He didn't remember anything like that. "By whom?"

"By a vampire," replied the mediwitch. She looked very serious.

Sirius gasped. "Malfoy!" he asked. He'd known that bastard couldn't be trusted, he'd just known it!

However, his suspicions were put down by Madam Pomfrey's next statement. "No, dear Merlin!" she exclaimed, looking shocked. "In fact, he was the one who saved you from the other vampire. He claimed you as his servant's pack member, then fought with the other vampire and finally killed him. That made Remus able to bring you back to the Infirmary. At least that's what we've gathered -- Lucius hasn't been very eager to talk about it, and your friend is nearly in hysterics whenever the fight is mentioned. You really should thank Lucius; he lost a whole lot of blood in the fight, enough to make him fall into a coma, too."

Sirius snorted dryly. Thank Malfoy? "Blood which he soon took back from Remus, I'm sure," he snapped.

The mediwitch, however, shook her head. "Only some of it," she said. Then, she continued very seriously, "Sirius, a vampire may never drink more blood from their servant than they absolutely need to stay alive. And the servant must always give their blood willingly. They cannot be forced to serve their master, not even under a spell, or a bond won't be born between them. You absolutely must understand this."

The young Animagus raised an eyebrow. "And why must I understand that?" he asked sharply.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Because you were in very bad condition after the other vampire drank from you -- you almost died of lack of blood. There were no options. Lucius had to Turn you to save your life."

At that, Sirius couldn't say anything. He just stared at her, too shocked to say a word.

The mediwitch gave him a compassionate look. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Believe me, I truly am."

Sirius was still too stunned to say anything. At last, however, he managed to say, "...I'm a vampire." But he couldn't be. That couldn't be true. Vampires were Dark and evil, weren't they? And he wasn't that!

...But then again, werewolves were supposed to be Dark and evil, too. And Remus was certainly neither.

"Unfortunately, yes," Madam Pomfrey confirmed with a sad nod. "But you must not blame Lucius for this," she reminded then sternly. "He Turned you only to keep you alive long enough to get you here."

"I'm a vampire... like Lucius Malfoy." No! No! He wasn't like Lucius Malfoy, not in any aspect! He couldn't be like Lucius Malfoy. That guy was the epitome of Slytherin. And Sirius would never be in Slytherin, so he couldn't be like any Slytherin, either.

"Very much so." The mediwitch nodded. Seemingly he had got the point.

Sirius licked his lips nervously. As he did this, he noticed that instead of his usual, small human canines, he now had lengthened, sharp fangs. This startled him. Curious and a bit fearful, he asked, "Do I have to drink blood now?" At the same time, he willed the picture of Malfoy sucking Remus's neck to leave his mind.

However, to his great relief, Madam Pomfrey's answer was negative. "No, thank Merlin -- and Sebastian Malfoy," she said. "Lucius's father developed a very special potion as soon as his son was Turned -- he was only nine back then." Hey -- wait a minute. Nine? Malfoy'd been just a kid when he had been Turned? Merlin, that was sick. How could anybody do that to a child? "With the potion, you don't have to drink blood and you can stay in sunlight, although you probably won't feel comfortable in daylight ever again."

At this, Sirius nodded slowly, thinking about it. "So Malfoy's also drinking it?" he asked then.

Now, however, he got a brief smile in response to his question. "In fact, no," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "Not anymore, anyway. After Remus became his servant, he hasn't needed the potion. Remus's blood keeps the bloodlust away, and as Remus is willingly offering his blood, he can also live in daylight. Their feeding bond has about just the same effect as the potion, actually."

"Oh," was all Sirius could say at first. Then, he sighed resignedly. "Very well. Is there anything about being a vampire I should absolutely know?" He might just as well live with it, if he couldn't escape it.

Again, the mediwitch sighed a bit, then turned serious once again. "Well, Lucius has promised to tell you the basics," she told him. Oh, joy. "What I'm going to tell you is that you cannot eat garlic, it'll make you sick even in small amounts. Any more of it, and you will die. Is that clear?"

Sirius nodded. He'd known that already. "Crystal."

"Fine." After a moment of what seemed to be hesitation, Madam Pomfrey then continued, "Also, if you find a servant, you must be sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. The bond created between the servant and the vampire is very strong, also in romantic purposes."

"Oh... I understand." At this, the teenager nodded.

"Good." Madam Pomfrey now smiled briefly, looking almost mischievous. "And, once you find your servant, you must prepare to one certain aspect of the blood bond."

"What's that?" asked Sirius, curious.

Now the teasing smile was definitely there as she said with perfect calmness, "After you've fed off your servant, you'll most probably feel great sexual desire that must be satisfied as soon as possible. Therefore, it'd be the best if you only fed in private."

At that, Sirius could say pretty little anything. So, he just blushed.

The mediwitch chuckled at his reaction. "No need for blushing, my dear boy," she said. "It's completely normal, especially if the vampire is such a young one like yourself, or Lucius."

Now, that was something he did not want to know. "Malfoy? You don't mean that he and Remus... ergh."

"Oh, of course!" Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "It's just natural, Sirius. That's one of the reasons why you must feel comfortable with your servant; most probably you'll become lovers."

Sirius shuddered a bit. Then he muttered, "Better choose carefully, then."

She smiled at him, chuckling again a bit. "That's for sure. Well, now I'll leave you to rest -- you certainly need that, you're still lacking a lot of blood. Lucius will come later today to tell you whatever you have or want to know about a vampire's life. And tomorrow, you'll meet Severus Snape."

This certainly startled Sirius. "_Snape_!" he exclaimed. "Why is _he_ coming here?"

"Because he has to," was the answer he got. "He's the one who's been brewing the potion for Lucius -- even though Lucius himself is a skilled brewer, he's not even near to match young Severus's skills. He has -- a bit grudgingly, I must admit -- agreed to brew the potion for you, but the Headmaster wishes that he and you talk properly at first. It'll do no good if you don't trust the person your life and sanity depend on."

"You're asking me to trust Snape?" asked Sirius, disgusted. Never in his life would he do that.

Madam Pomfrey sighed again, looking a bit frustrated. "Oh, don't give me that face, boy. Of course you have to trust him, just as well as he has to trust you. Now, I don't want to hear any more protests. Take this lollipop, and try to sleep. I'll wake you when Lucius arrives."

Sirius took one look at the offered sweet, then grimaced. He'd tasted a lot of things in his life, and tasting _that_ was one of the experiences he didn't want to repeat. "But that's a blood lollipop. They taste gross."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded, always just as patient. "So they do, to a human, or even to a vampire's servant. You, however, are a full vampire. Try it at least."

Rather hesitantly Sirius reached out a hand to take the lollipop. Then he gave it a tentative lick with the tip of his tongue. To his great surprise, it tasted simply delicious. "Mmm... It's good."

The mediwitch smiled warmly. "You see? Trust me in things like this. Eat it, and rest. You need it."

And, with that, she left the Infirmary.

* * *

Next chapter: **Between Vampires**

Lucius and Sirius talk.


	6. Between Vampires

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Sirius seems to be taking it all rather easily here. However, it is not so. He's the way he is because a) he's still in a bit of shock and is trying to cover it up with all his jokes and such; and b) the bond he and Lucius now share helps him relax some. So, I'm not assuming he would just accept being a vampire and not even bitch about it!

* * *

Xithion's Gift

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Between Vampires

* * *

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he saw who came in. "Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey told that you would come." 

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow, not at all surprised by his attitude. "Black. Ever so friendly, I see."

At this, the darkhaired teen snorted. "I don't see any reasons why I should be friendly to you," he snapped, eyeing the other young wizard nastily. He definitely didn't seem too pleased.

"Well, for starters," the blond said calmly, "you need me to understand what exactly it means to be a vampire. And I saved your life," he then added as an afterthought. "Maybe that's worth at least something."

"Not to mention that you're both sucking and fucking my best friend," added Sirius dryly.

This made Lucius smirk a bit and raise his eyebrow again. "My, my, Black, watch your language. Yes, Remus is my servant, and yes, we are lovers. I must also remind you that he's doing everything willingly."

"So I've been told." Sirius didn't sound too convinced, though.

Lucius, of course, noticed this. "You don't sound like you believed me," he commented casually.

"I don't see any reasons to believe you," snapped the Gryffindor.

Lucius shrugged, seemingly merely amused by his attitude. "Be that way, then. Now, before you ask anything, I must ask something, too. Do you know why exactly vampires need to drink blood?"

"Isn't it like food to them -- I mean, _us_?" There was no mistaking his bitter tone as he said the last bit.

"In a way, yes," admitted the elder wizard. "But, it's also much more. You see, a vampire's organism can't produce enough new blood to compensate the dying blood cells. That's the main reason why we have to drink blood from a willing servant. Rather soon the vampire has only his servant's blood in his body - nobody can tell whether a random blood sample is from the vampire or the servant, although only the vampire's blood can Turn anybody."

Now, it was Sirius's turn to raise his eyebrow as he gave the other vampire a cold glance. "Gives a whole new meaning to the saying 'same flesh and blood,'" he commented dryly.

Lucius chuckled at that. "You could say so, yes. The potion my father developed helps that, making the body able to produce enough new blood to keep the vampire alive."

"Can I eat normal food as well?" asked Sirius curiously. Like many boys of his age, he loved eating.

Nodding briefly in response, Lucius told him, "As long as you drink the potion, there's nothing different in your eating habits, other than the prohibition of garlic. The potion makes you able to digest normal food. If you get a servant, however, that has to change," he then added. "Then you'll only be able to eat a little, or you'll become sick, like I've come to notice recently."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, smirking at the taller young wizard. "And here I was thinking that you were on a diet or something," he said snidely. "You do look a bit pudgy."

"Very funny, Black," Lucius replied dryly. "Let's see how much you'll laugh when you get thin as well. Even with the help of the potion, your body cannot use all food on its advantage. Therefore, you'll lose weight."

"Okay, enough about that," decided the Animagus. "Is there anything else I should know about eating?"

"Hardly. Now, let's see some other things," the blond said then. "We cannot cross running water, be it a river, a stream, a brook - no matter how big or little. We cannot get a tan -"

Sirius sighed dramatically. "Goodbye, my gorgeous appearance!"

At that, Lucius snorted, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Whatever, Black..." he said, his tone telling his exact opinion of Sirius's statement. "Then, we cannot enter a house unless somebody invites us in."

"Does it apply to every time we go to the house, or only once per a building?"

At this, Lucius shrugged a bit. "If you stay in the house for a longer time, there's no need to worry, you can go in and out just normally," he explained. "If you leave for more than a week, however, you need to be invited in again. Also, if there's a smaller apartment inside the building that's clearly separated from the rest of the house, you need to be invited into it as well. For example, I've never been able to just walk into a teacher's quarters unlike _some_, they always have to ask me inside."

"So there's something even a mighty Malfoy cannot do," said the Gryffindor, smirking again at the blond.

"You're so funny I'm dying, Black. Remind me to laugh," Lucius said dryly.

"I'll be sure to do that," Sirius said, not taken aback by his sarcasm. Instead, he went on talking -- he never was one to be quiet for long. "So, more than a week, eh? How are we supposed to get inside the school?"

"Usually there's a teacher inviting me in when I arrive. I think the same will go for you."

"What a relief," Sirius said mockingly. "So I won't miss a single lesson because of this."

"Oh ha ha," drawled the blond. "Did I already tell that you're incredibly funny, Black?"

"Yes, you did, but do say it again," the younger wizard said. "Coming from you, it's a joke all by itself."

"But of course. So, no matter if you're drinking the potion or you have a servant, you'll be able to be in sunlight, although you won't probably feel comfortable. And about crucifixes or even simple crosses - well, I'll just say that it's better to stay away from those. The same goes for holy water; you definitely don't want to mess with it. I once accidentally touched it, and I still have scars to remind me of its dangers."

Sirius looked disbelieving as he heard that. "Why on Earth would those things be dangerous to us?"

At his question, the blond again raised an eyebrow, looking serious. "People believe in them and their power, Black -- very many people. You'd be surprised if you knew how great power simple faith has."

Now, Sirius sighed. "Is there anything good about our curse, then?"

"Well, several things, actually," Lucius told him. "We're stronger than usual humans, both physically and mentally. We can live with very little food and drink, or even without eating and drinking, as long as we get enough blood or the potion you'll be using. We're able to see in dark, our hearing and sense of smell are a lot better than a human's - in fact, we're very much like werewolves in our strength and senses. We are immune to many curses and hexes, and some others don't work as well on us - again, just like werewolves. Plus, we can turn into rats, bats, or wolves."

Sirius grimaced. "Ergh. Now I at least know not to ask Remus what he's doing on the full moon nights. Not really the mental image I need, you know." Then, he started to giggle.

Lucius's eyebrows flew up again. "My, Black, you are a pervert."

"So I've been told," said Sirius, grinning. Oh, he most certainly had been told that many times.

Then, Lucius was back to business again, explaining more about their special skills as vampires. "As yet another similarity between us and werewolves, we're pretty hard to kill. Fire, beheading, other Dark creatures, wood through heart, that's about everything that can kill us. Put silver instead of wood and you know what to do if you want to kill a werewolf. And garlic to us, of course."

Sirius nodded. "So silver to werewolves or those holy things to us can't kill us, unless they get to our heart?"

"Nope," replied Lucius, confirming his assumption. "But, they can put us into a very bad condition. It's about the same whether you're dead or in a coma for the rest of your life."

"...Ouch," said the young Gryffindor, grimacing. That was _not_ a very pleasant thought.

"Exactly," was all that Lucius said. He looked a bit amused, though.

"How often do we need to drink blood or the potion?" asked Sirius then. It was, after all, pretty important.

"Every couple of days, I'd say," the older boy told him. "It sometimes depends on the situation."

"Remus became your servant during the summer," realized the Animagus. "What did you do then?"

"What do you think?" Lucius shrugged and continued, "Took him home with me, of course."

"And what did your parents say?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing good, I suppose."

Lucius's answer, however, most certainly surprised him. "Why, they were overjoyed. It was about the time I found somebody who could accept me as myself, they said. Both my mother and father adore Remus, just like everyone does. To them, it doesn't much matter that he's a Halfblood -- appearances can be deceiving, you know, they're rather nice people once you get to know them."

At that, Sirius fell silent. He appeared to be deep in thought for some reason.

Lucius raised an eyebrow for the umpteenth time that evening. "What's wrong, Black?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about my parents," Sirius said slowly. "They most probably won't take this easily. They hate me already; what will they say when they hear that I'm not only a Gryffindor, but a vampire, too?"

"Don't worry," chuckled the blond, smirking a bit. "Just say that Lucius Malfoy Turned you; they'll be delighted. Besides, if you recall, vampires are Dark creatures."

"So are werewolves," reminded Sirius, "and my parents say they all should be killed. I've never even considered taking Remus for a visit." At that thought, he shuddered. His parents wouldn't hesitate to try to kill his Lycanthropic friend if they ever got their hands at him, that he knew for sure.

"Trust me, everything will work out. I can come to a visit over the holidays, even -- with Remus, of course. Let's see if they dare to talk against the Malfoy heir." The blond smirked at his own words.

Now, Sirius turned suspicious. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded to know.

"Doing what?" asked the Slytherin back, as if he hadn't known what Sirius was talking about.

"This," replied the Animagus, irritated. "Taking care that everything will work out for me and such."

At that, the older boy shrugged. "I Turned you. Even if I did it to save you, you are my responsibility now. It's also a bond -- not like the one between a vampire and their servant, but still a bond."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I understand... I think," he said. "A lollipop?" he then offered.

"A blood one?" asked Lucius, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius responded with a smirk. "Of course." He drew to sight two of the treats Madam Pomfrey had given to him, handing one of them to the blond boy next to his hospital bed.

"I'd never say no to that," Lucius said, accepting his offering.

"Figured so," said Sirius with a self-satisfied smirk.

Not replying at first, Lucius licked his lollipop. "Mmm. It's always just as good," he then said.

Sirius, too, licked his treat. "I have to agree," he then said. Chuckling, he added, "You can just imagine how surprised I was when I first noticed I actually like these."

"I've lived almost half of my life with these as my only sweets," Lucius told him nonchalantly. "Everything else tastes weird. By the way, do you know what Remus is eating?"

Smirking a bit, Sirius licked his lollipop a couple of times. "Chocolate, if I know him in any way."

Lucius chuckled between a few more licks. "Exactly, but not only that. Seemingly the company that makes these lollipops noticed that these are too strong for vampires' servants, even though they often need some blood strengthening. So, he's now eating at least two bars of blood chocolate every day."

"Bloody hell."

"Quite literally." Lucius smirked, then licked his lollipop. "Now, do you have anything else to ask?"

"Not right now," responded Sirius with yet another lick.

"Good," the blond replied. "If you want to ask something later, don't hesitate to ask me. You are my responsibility now, after all, and I happen to take my responsibilities seriously - no pun intended."

"So you actually noticed that there could be a pun? I'm impressed," the Gryffindor said, grinning.

Lucius snorted dryly. "I actually do have a sense of humour, Black. I just don't show it that often."

"Yeah, Remus must laugh himself sick every night." The Animagus smirked evilly.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Black?" asked Lucius, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Just what I said," Sirius said with a smirk. That was all of an explanation he offered.

"If I didn't feel responsible of you, you'd be dead right now," threatened the other teen.

Sirius, once again, licked his lollipop. "Nice to see you care."

"Shut up, Black. Now, I do think it'd be better if you just rest. You'll have a hard day tomorrow."

"Bloody hell... Snape's coming," sighed Sirius. "Oh, yeah. I'm a dead man now."

At that, Lucius smirked triumphantly. "Exactly. Have a nice day tomorrow, Black."

"Fuck you," muttered the darkhaired teen under his breath.

Unfortunately to Sirius, at least at the moment, vampires had a lot better hearing than usual humans. So, Lucius calmly responded, "Why, thanks for offering, but I do think Remus would become quite jealous."

"Why, you little..." started Sirius, annoyed beyond belief. How dared this git to make fun of him!

"Vampire?" offered the blond.

"No. A slimy, disgusting snake," spat Sirius, giving Lucius his most evil glare.

"Why, I'm insulted," said Lucius. He didn't look like that, though.

"That was my intention," huffed Sirius. "Nice to see I've achieved something."

Lucius chuckled yet again. "Figured so. Anyway, sweet dreams, Black."

Then he left the Infirmary, uncaring about Sirius's muttered curses.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Sirius and Snape talk... not funny, eh... Oh, and some more Remus/Lucius, too.


	7. The Batty Vampire

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: In this chapter I'm going to simply give you a summary of the events of a couple of months. To get any relationship to work between Sirius and Severus, I need to give them time. However, I want this story finished in a few chapters, and thus I don't have any time for a detailed description of the developement of events. I hope you'll be sufficiently satisfied with this.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 6:

The Batty Vampire

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to talk with you at the first place," Sirius muttered. "What's the point?" 

"Well, we are supposed to trust each other," Snape said levelly. "Which is quite reasonable, I think."

"Reasonable? What's reasonable about that?" snapped Sirius. "Why should I trust you?"

"Well, you will have to trust me not to mess up the potion you'll be drinking and thus risk your life and sanity," the Slytherin replied dryly. "It'd be much easier if you trusted me in other matters as well. And I have to trust you not to pretend to lose your control and thus make me bear the consequences of any damage you inflict on something or somebody while supposedly controlled by my potion."

"Do you really think that little of me?" asked Sirius disbelievingly. "Look, I do pull pranks and stuff, but never anything like that! Okay, so the Shack thing was bit of an overkill, I'll admit that -- believe me, Remus and James told me that enough times already -- but I definitely won't risk anybody just to get back at you! I'm not that much of a bastard, you know."

"And I'm not that much of a bastard as to mess with your potion," Snape replied. "I think we can trust each other on that. However, I think we'd better learn to trust each other otherwise as well."

"And why's that?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we have to even talk with each other."

"Well, I fear it is indeed so. By Dumbledore's order, we will be partners in every class we have together -- which means Potions, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration." Snape shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Sirius' disbelieving stare. "Don't blame me, blame the Headmaster."

For a moment, Sirius' mind worked on processing this information and trying to decide on an appropriate reaction. Finally he came to a result and acted on it.

The scream could be heard three corridors down from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The next few months went surprisingly easily. Sirius explained that he'd been attacked by some monster from the Forbidden Forest, and nobody questioned him further. To James and Peter's inquiries as of who Remus was sneaking off to meet he told that the werewolf had a secret boyfriend, and made sure the Map was either with Remus or himself at those times. When asked about why Snape and he were forced to be partners, he told that it was Dumbledore's idea to make them stop fighting -- which actually worked, as they had grudgingly agreed on a truce. 

He kept drinking the potion and adjusting to his new vampire features. Lucius helped him with figuring out his new powers. Remus and Snape usually tagged along, as neither seemed to mind being up at night when they actually had a teacher's permission to do so. Sirius himself noticed that he was turning nocturnal, enjoying nighttime much more than daylight. He didn't need nearly as much sleep, either, so nobody could figure out that he was staying up most nights. Actually, James commented on how he apparently finally got enough sleep as he wasn't nodding off at lessons.

The first full moon had been difficult. Not because it'd really been difficult -- Lucius had kept Remus perfectly in control, he'd heard -- but because they'd had to explain the other Marauders why there wouldn't be the usual "animal fun" this time. Finally Sirius and Remus had together managed to convince James and Peter that Remus was taking a new, experimental medicine that kept the wolf under control, but they couldn't be there or they'd distract it. At first they'd been doubtful, but as they noticed that Remus wasn't seemingly injured at all this time around they'd accepted the fact that they couldn't be around anymore. Sure, they'd enjoyed the full moon nights, but Remus' well-being was more important.

Despite his new vampiric powers and all the other things going on, however, what Sirius found most interesting nowadays was Snape. (Not that he'd ever admitted it to anyone, of course.) At first he had been disgusted at the mere thought of having to work with Snape, especially as seemingly all their teachers had decided to assign them projects to be completed in pairs. Especially much he'd resented the thought of being Snape's partner in Potions class; who'd want to be paired with the teacher's pet?

At first he'd been determined to do everything he could to bring down Snape's perfect Potions score. However, like he'd come to notice, Snape would have none of that. Being the best student in Potions, the Slytherin was determined to stay as such, even if it meant that he had to drag his unwilling partner through every single step of the brewing process. And he had done exactly that. The first time Sirius had received a perfect score for a potion he had actually brewed half of, not just watched somebody else brew, he'd been filled with a strange sense of satisfaction. At the same time, he'd made a firm decision to work on the skill he apparently did have hidden somewhere. He'd show his parents he wasn't worthless.

And, slowly and surely, he was showing them that. Snape was a surprisingly good teacher when he wasn't concentrating on being nasty, and even though he didn't have the same devotion and determination in every subject as he did in Potions, he was clever. Very clever, to be exact. Sirius noticed that Snape was actually very much like Remus, and that his grades were definitely well earned. And now, being named Snape's partner, he was actually deserving the good grades he got.

During their shared studies Sirius came to know the Slytherin better as well. For example, he found out that Snape was actually Halfblood; his father was a Muggle. Or, rather, had been, as Snape's both parents had died when the boy had been just seven. (At this, Sirius had definitely felt very bad for every time he had taunted the other boy about his parents.) Ever since he had lived with the Malfoys. Apparently Snape and Lucius were actually cousins; their mothers had been sisters. Having been around even before Lucius had been Turned, Snape was also something of an expert on vampires, and often Sirius noticed that the other knew more about his powers than he did. This, of course, encouraged him to learn even more.

Slowly and surely, as his grades got better and he found out more about Snape -- and Snape found out more about him -- Sirius noticed his earlier hatred for the Slytherin slipping. They still kept up a cool facade in the public even though they had stopped open fighting, but whenever there was nobody else around -- or just Remus and Lucius -- they actually chatted and joked. And, to his immense shock, one day Sirius found himself talking of Severus instead of Snape and not even thinking twice about it. While he was stunned, both Remus and Lucius appeared rather smug that day. Severus didn't seem to notice.

However, by the time the Christmas holidays were coming close, Sirius noticed that, much as he hated to admit it, he and Severus had become something of friends. Not that he'd ever admitted it, of course, but it was true. He didn't want to even imagine what James would say if he found out.

Except that James would not find out. Not ever. He couldn't.

At the moment the four of them -- Remus, Lucius, Sirius, and Severus -- were all standing on top of the Astronomy Tower. James and Peter had both already fallen asleep, and Remus and Sirius had sneaked off to meet the two Slytherins. Even though Sirius was nowadays pretty familiar with his powers, they kept meeting at night, as they had found it was quite fun in a way.

"The moon will soon be full," Remus said thoughtfully, glancing up at the glowing light in the sky. He leant back against Lucius' chest, covering the hand on his waist with one of his own.

"So it will," Lucius admitted, apparently not overly worried. Well, he had no reason to be, either. "Will you be staying with me during the Christmas holidays?"

"Of course." Remus turned his head a bit to smile at his boyfriend. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I think I'll be coming as well -- assuming you'll have me around, of course," Severus said, smirking a bit. "What about you, Sirius? Are you going home for holidays?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Sirius disbelievingly. "I'm not going anywhere near my family if I only can help it. They've been only horrible this far, and Merlin only knows what they'll say about me now." To press his point he opened his mouth wide, allowing his fangs to flash a bit. "Most probably they simply wouldn't tell me to come in and let me stand outside until I got bored and went away."

Lucius didn't hesitate one moment. "Well, come with us," he suggested right away.

"Don't be like that, Sirius," Remus said as he saw his friend's disbelieving gaze. "Lucius' parents definitely won't mind another boy there. And besides, what options do you have? Both James and Peter are going to go home this year. You either stay alone at school, go to James', or come with us to Lucius'. And I'd like to see you hiding your 'condition' from James if you were at his home for the whole holidays."

At first Sirius just stared at Remus, and then he turned to glare at Lucius. "You're bad influence on him," he said accusingly. "He's talking like a Slytherin now!"

"Oh, no, I didn't influence him," Lucius laughed. "He's a natural talent, you know." At this, he placed a light kiss on top of his boyfriend's head, making Remus blush slightly. "So, you coming or not?"

"I guess I am," Sirius replied, feigning disgust. In the inside, he was delighted. He definitely hadn't been looking forward to spending the Christmas alone at the school, and going to the Malfoys' was much better than nothing. Maybe he'd actually be able to enjoy the holidays.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Excellent," he sighed in mock disgust. "Another bat to deal with."

Now, Sirius' eyes flashed. Before anybody could do anything, he grasped Severus' arm, dragged him to the edge of the tower, and heaved them both over the edge. Remus and Lucius watched, shocked, as the two now fell right towards the ground, Severus yelping in surprise and fear.

Then, just before they hit the ground, enormous bat wings erupted from Sirius' back. Holding tight onto Severus, he now curved up, somehow managing to stay mid-transformation all the way back up to the tower. Only after he had safely dropped Severus next to Lucius and Remus did he allow the transformation to go through completely and turned into a bat. A second later he was a boy again, grinning madly.

"You -- you idiot!" shrieked Severus once he got over his worst shock, black eyes blazing fiercely. "You could have killed us both with that! How _dare_ you do something like that!"

"Hey, calm down," Sirius laughed, apparently amused at the other's shock. "You should know by now that I can control my transformation for long enough not to get either one of us killed. One of the benefits of being an Animagus as well as a vampire, probably. I just thought you should see what a bat can do."

"You bastard," snapped Severus fiercely. "If you ever even think about doing something like that again, I swear I will kill you. You're not immortal, you know, no matter what the Muggles say."

"Well, well," Lucius said as he and Remus walked nearer to the fighting pair. "I must say that I don't know whether I'm more shocked or impressed. I knew you could control your transformation, but this..."

"Better get used to it," Remus sighed. "Sirius always finds a way to surprise. _Always_."

Sirius grinned, then shrugged. "What can I say? I am what I am."

* * *

** Next chapter:**

The holidays at the Malfoy Manor. Something is wrong with Severus.


	8. The End of Vampire

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get a single HP update done. However, I make no promises as to when the next will be.

* * *

Xithion's Gift 

Chapter 7:

The End of the Vampire

* * *

Sirius leant against a wall in a dark corner of the Malfoy Manor. He rested his head against the cold stone, shivering slightly at the chill. It was quite cold outside, and Sirius was yet to gain full vampiric resistance to changes of temperature. 

His eyes slid slowly shut. It wasn't because of tiredness, rather just a sign of relaxation. For here he had truly been able to relax. Despite his initial fears, Lucius' parents had turned out to be wonderful people. He could freely stay up all night long and do his little sleeping in the day, not having to hide his nocturnal lifestyle, and he actually had others to share this rhythm. Unlike in Hogwarts, he didn't have to be careful with his vampiric habits. Lucius taught him to hunt properly, Remus helping in tracking down the game and Severus simply tagging along. They had lots of fun together, even more so than at school.

Right now, however, he was alone. Lucius and Remus were somewhere together, and he wouldn't have even dreamed of going to look for them lest he see something he'd rather forget. The first time had been bad enough. As for Severus, well, the Slytherin had managed to slip off somewhat undetected (not a very rare event, that) and he had no idea where the other was. So, he was simply enjoying the silence of the huge, ancient manor, not thinking about anything in particular.

Suddenly, however, he was snapped out of his relaxed state as his sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps. Faltering footsteps, to be exact -- ones that were approaching him. He went absolutely still, hiding in the shadows as his eyes were fixed to the direction from which the sound was coming from.

He was somewhat shocked to soon see Severus walking around a corner. Well, of course it wasn't much of a shock to see his friend there, as he knew very well that Severus was in the Manor. However, the state the Slytherin was in was definitely enough to shock him.

Severus, who always was walking with such confident strides, never letting anybody slow himself, now walked slowly, with carefully measured steps, one hand all the time trailing the rough stone of the wall. Once he stopped as if to catch his breath, then continued, still slowly.

Sirius backed further into the shadows. One of the vampiric skills he had managed to master was being unnoticed. He simply had to find a place with not too bright lighting and concentrate on not being noticed, and nobody but other Dark creatures could find him. This worked even on Severus, who usually could immediately see through any notice-me-not charm Sirius could come up with. They had agreed that such a trick would not be used on the Slytherin -- although it would have made for great prank opportunities, Sirius often found himself thinking -- but this wasn't just a usual case. This was important. Severus was obviously unwell, and Sirius knew he wouldn't have ever admitted to possibly _not_ being absolutely perfect in every way.

He observed the Slytherin's way down the corridor. This did not look good. Just as he was about to reveal himself and ask just what the hell was wrong with his friend, Severus stopped again, leaning against the wall right beside Sirius. Shielding his eyes with one pale hand, Severus started to talk to himself. It was very quiet, hardly audible to usual human ears even so close, but Sirius' vampiric hearing caught it well enough.

"You can do it... no, you _have_ to do it... Remus probably suspects something already, but you can't let Lucius know... or Sirius. Especially not Sirius." Severus sighed, pushing himself away from the wall. "Why must everything be so _difficult_?" he muttered.

Sirius almost asked what was difficult. He almost asked a great deal of other things, too. Like what exactly Severus was trying to hide from them, and why he especially wasn't supposed to know about whatever it was. However, he knew Severus well enough to know that such questions would make him shut up like a clam and not say another word. Watching quietly as the Slytherin slowly made his way down the corridor, Sirius realized that there was only one thing he could do.

He had to ask Remus to find out what was wrong.

* * *

"So you noticed it also." Remus definitely didn't seem surprised to hear what Sirius had to tell. "I sensed it a while ago but didn't tell anyone. If he'd wanted anybody to know, he would have told us. Severus can be stubborn like that." 

"Well, what is it?" asked Sirius. "You seem to know what is wrong with him. I want to know!"

"It really isn't my place to tell you, but..." Remus hesitated for a moment. Then, he said, "As far as I can tell, he has Hemodia."

Sirius had no idea what that meant. "Yes?" he prompted.

"It's a strange magical illness," Remus sighed. "Some say it was originally created on purpose. Anyway, the basic idea is that your body produces more blood than you need. And more. And more. You get weak because all your body's resources go to the process of producing more blood cells all the time, your blood pressure builds up, and you look flushed all the time. And, in the end, the blood vessels start to burst. Death can be postponed by letting the blood out regularly, but even that can't help forever. It's incurable and almost always leads to death."

Sirius stared at Remus. Sure, he had guessed that something was wrong with Severus, but it had never even crossed his mind that it could be something _this_ bad...

He tried to imagine life without Severus and found he couldn't. Not really. Sure, Lucius and Remus would still be there, and James and Peter, of course. However, it just... It just wouldn't be the same. Not at all the same.

If there wasn't Severus, who was he going to argue with? Who was he going to scare out of their wits, like with that bat trick of his? Who was he going to work with at school, and laugh, and talk and fight and just be together with? He'd become too accustomed to the Slytherin's constant presence to do without it. He _needed_ Severus.

It was true, however badly he perhaps wanted to deny it. Severus was too important to him for him to die -- and that importance had very little to do with the potion he frequently brewed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "You said it _almost_ always leads to death, right? So there must be _some_ way to save him!"

Remus sighed. "Yes, there is," he replied. "However, it's not simple. If such a thing was to be done, it would affect the rest of his life. Knowing Severus, he would rather die than accept it."

"Well, what is it?" asked Sirius impatiently. "What's so horrible that he would rather die than do it?"

"Not horrible, necessarily," Remus said. "_I_ should know. However, it is binding." Giving his friend a serious gaze, the werewolf continued, "The only way to save him is to have him become a vampire's servant."

Sirius again went speechless, simply staring at his friend. Finally he asked, "How does that work?"

"Well, once they bond with a vampire, their blood production adjusts to fit the vampire's needs. Basically, their body will produce enough blood for two people. With the blood production under control, everything will be all right." The werewolf looked at him seriously. "He's never going to accept a bond with you, though. He doesn't want anyone's pity."

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, Severus?" asked Lucius, frowning. "You look a bit flushed." 

"I'm fine, Lucius," the other Slytherin said. "Nothing's wrong."

Sirius didn't say anything. Instead, he watched Severus closely. His nose smelled blood -- more so than usually. And Severus did look a bit flushed...

He caught himself just before he started to lick his lips. Now, that would be the worst thing to do! He couldn't think of his friend as a snack! ...Or a dinner, like the case may be. There was probably enough blood in Severus now to satisfy his thirst for blood for a whole week.

There was no way he would do that, though. He couldn't harm Severus. And he wasn't going to say anything, either.

...But Severus was going to die! There must be something he could do! If only...

Sirius wasn't sure how he noticed it so fast. However, when Severus started to fall, he caught the other boy well before he hit the ground. Staring at the unconscious boy in his arms -- the smell of blood, so close, drawing him nearer, must resist -- he swore aloud. "Stupid, stubborn Slytherin," he muttered. "He could have just told us..."

"No, he couldn't," Remus said quietly. "He is Severus, Sirius. He couldn't tell us."

"No," Sirius sighed, "I suppose he couldn't." Looking at Severus, he smelled the blood. His fangs were coming out on their own now. From the corner of his eye he saw Lucius taking a step backwards and grasping Remus' arm. It must have been hard even for him, although he had a servant.

Firmly resisting the urge to simply sink his fangs into Severus' neck, Sirius started to carry the Slytherin. Remus attempted to take Severus -- perhaps he was worried Sirius couldn't resist the temptation -- but got an angry growl in response and backed off, recognizing a possessive predator when he saw one.

Sirius hadn't been able to help Severus now, and he doubted he'd be able to help Severus after this, either. For now, however, the Slytherin was his to carry, his to help, and he wouldn't let anybody else take that right from him.

With Lucius and Remus trailing after him, he headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Severus awoke slowly. He didn't remember much of what had happened just before everything had gone black, just that they had been outside. And he had collapsed in front of his friends. Splendid. 

A vague image rose into his mind, though. Somebody had caught him, he realized. Just before he had hit the ground, somebody had caught him. And the only one who had been close enough to have any chance to do that had been Sirius. So, Sirius had caught him, then?

...Sirius had held him...

Much as he would have liked to deny it, the thought of Sirius holding him caused certain reactions. It was definitely not an unpleasant thought. Rather, he found himself hoping he had been awake to feel it.

He had come to terms with his feelings a while ago. Sirius, the insufferable annoying Gryffindor Sirius, was the one he had feelings for. Of course, he could never act on them, but fact was that he had a crush on Sirius. Was attracted to him. And, if he were to be blunt, he was in love with the Animagus.

There was no way he could tell that to Sirius, though -- now even less than before. It might scare Sirius away now that he had so little time left, and he couldn't bear that. Or -- and that was an even more frightening thought -- it might make him feel obliged to take him as his servant.

Make no mistake, Severus would have loved to be Sirius' servant. Under normal circumstances. However, he didn't want it if the vampire was acting out of pity, or just to save his life. If there was going to be a bond between them, he wanted it to be real, like with Lucius and Remus. But that wasn't going to happen now.

He hoped Sirius would find somebody to brew him the potion. Or a servant he liked. He wanted Sirius to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. This unselfish thought -- so much unlike him -- only proved his feelings.

He'd first become attracted when he had come to know Sirius better through their slowly developing friendship. He had to thank Lucius for that -- otherwise he would still hate Sirius. Before he had been content to be close to Sirius, to be his friend. Of course he had wished that Sirius could like him, too, but he'd known it couldn't happen. So, he had kept up the act, held his mask firmly in place, and dreamed.

Now he was going to die, and Sirius was going to live. All well and good, that. Unlike most people, he didn't have much of a problem with living no more.

He just wished he could have lived with Sirius.

* * *

Remus closed the door behind himself and sighed. Severus was badly off. The mediwizard Lucius' parents had arranged to come had set tubes into his arms to let the blood out, but that wouldn't help for long. Soon they would lose their friend. 

"Well?" asked a quiet voice behind him, and he leant back into Lucius' embrace as inhumanly strong arms were wrapped around him.

"He's bad," Remus said quietly. "He still doesn't want to see anybody else, either. Although he does trust you, he knows it's difficult to you to be near him. And as for Sirius..."

"Does Severus fear Sirius couldn't control himself, not having a servant?" asked Lucius.

"No. Rather, he's afraid that Sirius would offer to take him as his servant." Remus turned around to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "You do know how Severus feels, don't you?"

"About Sirius? Yes." After all, Severus was his best friend. Such things couldn't be secrets forever. "But why would he resist?"

"If it happens, he wants it to be real." Remus bit his lip. "He'll rather die than have a bond with Sirius based on false feelings." Pressing closer to Lucius, he whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you, Remus." Lucius tightened his embrace, but his eyes stayed locked at the door to Severus' room.

* * *

Mixed feelings were coursing through Sirius as he stood behind the door to the room that held Severus' bedridden form. Only now, so close to losing Severus, he had finally realized just how deeply he cared for the Slytherin. And, according to Remus, with whom he'd had a long, serious talk, he should tell Severus, too. 

This part, however, made him more nervous than he had been ever in his life.

Finally, however, he opened the door and stepped into the room. The first thing he sensed was the heavy scent of blood, assaulting him from every direction. He glanced only once at Severus, lying on the bed, unnaturally flushed, and at the buckets of blood on the floor, and felt his fangs popping out on their own.

"Severus?" he asked hesitantly. "Severus, I... I have to tell you something."

The Slytherin raised his gaze at him. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" he asked. "You... shouldn't be here..."

"I believe I should." Sirius crossed the room to Severus' bedside and crouched down next to his friend. "I'm not about to lose you, Severus," he said softly. "Not this way."

"Well, there is nothing you can do," Severus said quietly. "So let it be."

"No, I won't," Sirius said. "I can't let it be. I love you, Severus."

"What?" That certainly got the Slytherin's attention. Sharp black eyes were directed at Sirius. "What did you just say?"

"That I love you." Sirius swallowed, then went on, "I only just realized it when you collapsed there... For a moment I feared you were going to die, and I realized I couldn't deal with that. Even then I didn't dare to tell you, but Remus told me to do so." Gathering the last bits of his courage, Sirius gently caressed Severus' neck, the rapidly pulsing vein under the flushed skin. "Please, Severus... Let me save you."

Severus considered this. One part of him raged at Remus, wanting to know just what the werewolf had told Sirius, while one part doubted Sirius' motives. One part, however, saw the sincerity in the other's eyes, and wanted to believe.

"Yes," he whispered after what felt like an eternity to both of them. "Yes, Sirius."

A huge wave of relief crashed through Sirius' mind as he heard those words. A bit hesitantly, he leant forward and placed his mouth on the other teen's neck. Although he was confused at first, his instincts soon took better of him. His fangs, already aching because of the heavy smell of blood, sank into the no-more pale flesh, causing the Slytherin to whimper a little. Then Sirius found himself sucking, like a baby sucks its mother's breast, and he was practically in the Heaven.

If blood had been sweet before, now it was like the purest ambrosia. Sirius didn't know if that was because it was human blood or because it was Severus', and he didn't care, either. It was warm and sweet, with a bit salty taste, and if he'd had to use one word to describe it, he'd said heavenly. Thick and heavy, he wanted more and more of it, and didn't know if he could ever stop.

At last, however, he could not drink anymore. Drawing his fangs out, he licked the tiny wound, sealing it. Then he turned his now silvery eyes on the tubes on Severus' arms, janked them away, and sealed these wounds in a similar fashion. Then, feeling a very familiar and extremely intense feeling in his groin, he then reached to place a kiss on Severus's lips. A kiss that was returned eagerly.

"Lock the door," the Slytherin said breathlessly. "Otherwise, somebody might come in. I don't have my wand with me, you'll have to do it." Not hesitating one bit, Sirius reached for his wand.

A murmured locking charm and a silencing charm later, they were definitely alone.

And they made full use of this fact.

* * *

"Oi, Sirius!" James called out as he saw his friend in the corridor. "How was your -- ngk." He stopped like he'd run into a stone wall, staring at his friend. Or at least what he had previously thought was his friend. For surely Sirius couldn't be peacefully standing next to Snape? 

"My Christmas break went well, thanks." Sirius smirked. "Oh, and I believe an introduction might be a good idea. Severus, this is James, my best friend. James, this is Severus, my boyfriend."

"Your WHAT?" Suddenly, James felt very faint.

"My boyfriend," Sirius repeated calmly. "We got together during the break."

"Well," said Severus a moment later, looking at the now very unconscious James on the floor, "although I still am not entirely sure about being open about it, I have to admit that was strangely satisfying."

"You would," Sirius chuckled, grasping his hand. Then, despite his boyfriend's protests, he started dragging Severus through the corridors towards the Gryffindor Tower. Remus laughed and followed them, leaving James to clear his head. From a side corridor he saw Lucius smiling, then disappearing from sight.

Maybe he'd had to wait for Professor McGonagall to tell them to come into the castle when he'd come back from the holiday. Maybe he couldn't eat quite as much as he was used to. And maybe he would never get a tan again.

But, at the moment, he felt almost like he could be grateful to Xithion.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: This was the end of Xithion's Gift. If there's some other HP fic you'd particularly like to see updated, tell its name in your review -- it'll help me decide what to work on next.   



End file.
